1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to information handling systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to data center implementation and management including load-balancing within the data center.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Currently, there is increasing demand and use of data centers to provide businesses and consumers with access to vast amounts of data and services. Some data centers include large numbers of servers networked together by a layer of top-of-rack switches, which in turn are coupled to a layer of leaf switches, which are further coupled to a layer of spine switches. Large amounts of network traffic may pass through these tiers of network devices as information is exchanged between servers within the data center and between other devices outside the data center. A number of techniques for load-balancing have been developed such as equal-cost multi-path (ECMP) routing. However, such techniques have not been entirely satisfactory.
Therefore, there is a need for better load balancing techniques.